Bad news
by kinzies
Summary: Ekoda's got an exchange student general KaitoxAoko fluff


((I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito))

((Random Angst plunnie… you know how it is))

Rain. It always meant something bad was going to happen. Lately whenever it stormed and poured something went wrong. He pulled an umbrella over his head and walked over to his friend's house so that the two of them could walk to school together. The rain poured off the umbrella as though someone had dumped a large bucket on top of him.

She was ready, of course. She was always prepared and took great care in everything she did. She wasn't thoughtless or careless at all. Plus she was loads of fun when she was mad. He just loved seeing her adorable little face turn red in furry when he did things he probably shouldn't. She slung her bag over her left shoulder and opened up her bright pink umbrella. She noticed him and waved as she hurried over to him.

The boy grinned as she approached and started walking, her by his side. He enjoyed the time they spent walking. Normally the brunette beside him struck up conversation about something. It was mostly about something at school or up coming events.

"Ne Kaito," She had started. "Keiko-chan said we have a transfer student joining our class today." She babbled excitedly. The young magician blinked. A transfer student? This would be interesting. Transferred from where though? Aoko was going on about how she wanted it to be someone who get along with her. He doubted she'd have too much trouble, Aoko got along with just about everyone.

Kaito merely made a noncommental grunt as she continued her talking. He closed his green umbrella as they reached the building. Aoko closed her pink one and walked with Kaito to the lockers to put their things up and switch shoes.

"Morning Aoko-chan, Kuroba-kun." Kaito turned to see Hakuba putting his things up and closing his locker. He nodded slightly to show he had heard. Aoko was in the middle of slipping her school shoes on and looked up at the half British detective.

"Morning Hakuba-kun!" She said cheerfully as she shut her locker and waited for Kaito to finish changing shoes and the three of them walked to class.

The picture of normalcy: Keiko was sitting in her desk engaging a less than enthusiastic Akako in conversation.

"Keiko-chan! Akako-chan!" Aoko rushed over to the girls to chat with them. Kaito blinked and casually took his seat on the other side of Aoko while Hakuba calmly took the seat behind her. The girls were in animated conversation about this new student they were expecting. Kaito saw the conversation pointless and laid his head on the desk.

"Tired Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba inquired. Kaito lifted his head and blinked.

"Not really, just bored." Hakuba shrugged at the explanation.

"Not interested in new students?" Kaito didn't answer. "Did you see the news last night?" That caught the thief's attention.

"Of course I did, how could I not? A shame though, and they have no idea who did it?" Hakuba shook his head.

"It seemed to be a random murder, unfortunately. Something that was odd though, some of the victim's hair had been cut off." Hakuba remembered. Kaito blinked, thinking it over.

"Did the culprit take it as a trophy?" He had heard about instances where the culprit was completely insane, and like to take pieces of his victims. Hakuba looked at him seriously.

"They think that's most likely the case, it worries me though, this mad man is not caught." Kaito nodded, he could understand. The victim had been a high schooler about his own age, beaten brutally with a bat near a vending machine. Hakuba ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his notes from the case, flipping through the pages. Kaito's eyes scanned the pages as he struggled to read before Hakuba turned the page.

"Kuroba-kun. I'm not supposed to let you know the details." Hakuba said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"She was ruined?" Kaito had read. Hakuba blinked and then looked down at the page he was.

"Yes Kuroba-kun, the news said it was a brutal murder." Kaito had thought being beaten to death was brutal, but that was so much worse. Akako, Aoko, and Keiko looked up.

"Ruined?" Aoko's voice sounded concerned.

"Oh, That girl in the news? I believe She had been attending Teitan high." Akako said lazily.

Kaito was concerned, Kudo Shinichi, or better known to most, at the moment, as Edogawa Conan's lover, Mouri Ran went there. Neither the news nor the papers released a name to save the families honor. Could the girl have been-?

"Natsuki Sakura-san." Akako announced calmly. Hakuba blinked.

"How do you know the name Akako-san?" He questioned. Akako shrugged.

"I have my ways." She said mysteriously.

"Alright it's time for class." The teacher stepped in. Keiko hurried to her seat behind Kaito and Akako calmly went to hers, which was behind Hakuba. The teacher blinked at the relative civility of the events, was she sure this was her class? Her class normally hosted a mop chase between two of her top students. Not today? That was just as well, maybe she could teach in peace.

"As you all have heard, we have a new student." She turned to the door. "Come in now." A boy the same age as the majority of the class stepped through the doors, he had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes. He easily stood at six foot with a perfectly shaped face. Kaito blinked as he noticed Aoko and Keiko staring at the new guy. He looked back at Akako to see she was bluntly uninterested, going as far as to inspect her hair for split ends, Kaito very much doubted she had any. He looked back up to the front and saw the guy was staring at Akako, who looked up at him and narrowed her eyes before going back to what she had been doing. Kaito then followed his gaze to the girl sitting beside him. He wanted to throw something when he saw him smirk.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said pleasantly. The boy over looked the class and smirked again.

"Yo. I'm Jacob Harris." He gestured to himself with his thumb. "From America." The teacher nodded as he took the first available seat, right next to Aoko.

"Nakamori-san, please help Harris-san get better acquainted with the area." Aoko nodded.

"Hai! I'll do my best!" She promised. Jacob turned to her with a cocky smirk on his face. One, Kaito did not like.

"So you're going to be helping me out? Probably noticed I'm not so good with the Japanese language."

"Your Japanese sounds fine to me." Kaito cut in.

"It's really not that strong." Jacob explained.

"Sounds song to me." Hakuba backed Kaito up. "Of course, I'm British, so I guess I wouldn't know perfect Japanese."

"No. Hakuba-kun speaks it fluently, as does Harris-san." Akako involved herself in the conversation. Kaito blinked and nodded at his mutual allies for the situation. Aoko glared at them and turned to Jacob with a smile.

"I'd be happy to tutor you, Kaito and Otousan are always busy, so I have plenty of time." Jacob smirked.

"Excellent." Kaito and Hakuba stiffened and looked at one another.

-

"I don't like him." Kaito blurted as he sipped his chocolate milk. Hakuba, Kaito, and Akako had decided to go to the same café for lunch that afternoon, only to discus the new student.

"Nor do I." Hakuba took a sip of tea. Akako nodded in agreement content to sip on water. Kaito was grateful they were on his side this time.

"That boy gives off a bad vibe." Hakuba decided not to comment on that and took another sip of tea.

"I'm concerned about his intentions with Aoko-chan." Kaito nodded.

"I am too, there's no telling what that American-"

"Kuroba-kun, I'd thank you if you kept your racism contained, please." Hakuba stated calmly. Kaito blinked.

"I'm not racist." He denied. Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no? Who is it that calls me half British?" Kaito was silent. "My point is made." Kaito glared and sipped noisily on his chocolate milk. Akako watched him, thinking that Hakuba was right.

"That aside." Saguru moved to change the subject. "I don't trust Harris-san anymore than you do, I vote we tell Aoko-chan of our concerns." Kaito blinked, playing that scene over in his head. She would yell and insist they were wrong, probably.

"She won't listen, the only person she absolutely hates is Kaitou Kid." He sulked. Hakuba gave him an odd look and Kaito glared.

"Was that-?"

"It was not a confession. I have nothing to confess about." He sat up again and took annoyed sip from his glass. Akako just shrugged, she knew the truth. Hakuba took a sip of tea and sighed.

"In any case, we have to find out Harris-san's intentions, the sooner the better.

"We could hire a detective?" Kaito offered. Hakuba and Akako blinked. Hakuba cleared his throat.

"He would know what I was up too, besides, he knows I'm friends with Aoko-chan." Akako nodded.

"I could try a spell." She offered. Hakuba turned to blinked at her and shook his head.

"As… I don't think that would be the best idea." Akako shrugged.

"I'd rather not get near that creep." She said lazily. "So no other plans?"

"Detective." Kaito said firmly. "I still think it needs detective work." Hakuba rolled his eyes as if saying, "I already said no." Kaito shook his head and pulled out the newspaper from his bag. He pointed to the Kid article where it mentioned his heist plans were foiled once again by the same elementary kid.

"You want to ask to Conan-kun?" Hakuba blinked incredulously. Akako looked interested. Kaito nodded.

"He's a genius, he knows the police well and Aoko would love having him around, we can plan their meeting, if Edogawa-kun is up to it." Hakuba weighed the options in his head before sighing.

"But He's just a kid, surely he won't want too."

"He's part of a detective club, surely this would interest him." Both boys turned to face Akako. "What? I read the news too." Kaito shook the thought off. Hakuba gave a reluctant sigh of defeat.

"Alright. Fine. We'll ask Conan-kun." He clearly didn't like the idea at all.

"Problem. Neither I, nor Akako know him." Kaito pointed out. Hakuba sighed in annoyance.

"Alright. I'll talk to him." He stood up and dropped the money he owed on the table and left.

((yes, Hakuba and Kaito had a civilized conversation. x.x))


End file.
